Schizo Heaven and Hell
by Razor cut throat
Summary: YAY MY FIRST FIC! What if Mort Rainey found someone like him? I suck at summaries. Rated M for language, pairing YAOI , and just in case Mort/OC
1. The Strange Beginning

Warnings: This is a non-profit fanfic and it's a yaoi meaning guy on guy so….. Ye've been warned

Hey guy Razor Cut Throat here I know I said my first fic would be a Sweeney Todd but I couldn't think of a plot so I changed stories and if anyone has any ideas for Sweeney I would greatly appreciate it also I have dyslexia so please please forgive typos

The Strange Beginning

You would have always thought Mort Rainey loved Amy. Who would he turn to now that she was dead?

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, SHOOTER!"

"Why do yah hate me Mistah Rainey? It wasn't like I killed anyone. Say why don you an' I go to town an' annoy them folk down there."

"I would love too, Mister Shooter, but…. YOU JUST HAD TO GET ME BANNED FROM THERE! You could have just let me talk it out and smooth things over with them (A/N: Amy and Ted), but nooooo you just had to FUCKING KILL HER!"

Mort slammed his laptop closed.

"What's a mattah, Mistah Rainey?"

"I can't believe I still fucking talk to you. To think that you were once my inspiration drives me mad. You know what, GO TO HELL AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay, fine Mistah Rainey. I can see I'm not wanted 'round here."

silence

Mort rose from the desk chair and made his way to the couch.

"Good riddance. Who needs that sorry son of a gun screw ball anyway."

KNOCK KNOCK

Mort looked at the clock. Midnight.

"I've slept 2 hours. Two goddamn fucking hours" as he made his way to the door.

"This better not be that screwy John Wayne" (A/N: Remember when Amy called after the fire and Mort answers "Is that you John Wayne" I do believe he was talking about Shooter)

Mort opened the door ready for anything. That is until he was tackled.

"Who are you and pray tell why are you on top of me?"

"Sorry sir but I'm being chased by a 70 old sheriff"

Mort took a deep breathe.

"Why?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"Humor me. You still haven't told me who you are or why you're straddling me"

"Ohh! Sorry sir"

scramble

Finally, Mort could see his assailant. He was kind of short (about 5' 7") had dark brown hair, but ice blue eyes. He was wearing hiking boots, khaki cargo pants, a white undershirt, and an unbuttoned plaid shirt that looked 3× to big. And to top it all off he had a guitar strapped to his back.

" _He looks like he hasn't eaten nor slept in weeks!_"

"You still haven't told me who you are?"

OO OMG! Just who is he? His name is… revealed in the next chapter. Sorry you have to wait. lP

By the way, "normal" mean dialogue "_italics_" mean thought

Mort: Shooter are you mad at me?

Shooter: YES!

Mort: Why?

Shooter: 'Cuz you was mean

Razor: lP sigh I'm surrounded by crazy peoples. **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	2. What's in a name

Warnings: Come on do I really have to repeat this every chapter

Pairings: Mort/OC

What's In A Name?

"You still haven't told me who you are?"

"Ohh! Sorry. Name's Wilks. Aaron Wilks. I'm a musician and song writer."

"Ahh. So what did you do?"

Aaron shifted uncomfortably.

" I would rather you didn't know. Let's just say my past caught up with me."

"Okay…. I'm Mort Rainey. I write myst…."

"I know. I've read quite a few of your books. I loved Secret Window. Why did you change it?"

COUGH! It was Mort's turn to shift nervously.

"Say Aaron, do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I got chased out of my hotel"

"_Something is weird with this Mort Rainey. But who's to say my story isn't the same._"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

3 Days later.

_What the HELL possessed me to let him stay here?!?! I mean sure does more than his fair share of house work, but I mean come on I only know his name and hobby if that IS his hobby I haven't heard him play that damn guitar YET plus he's a wanted man at the lake."_ SIGH

Mort sighed rinsing his hair and turning the shower off

"What the…"

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho…  
_

"What the heck is that?! That voice is … Beautiful"

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho…_

"Aaron? _That better be him_"

_She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me want to rewind_

"_Wow_ _my "guest" is ls sitting on my couch half naked (with out a shirt) singing about him being a … schizo?!_

_To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off in any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again_

"Wow! Who thought anyone could look that cute _WAIT… CUTE?!_ _I BARELY KNOW HIM!!" _Mort said as he tugged on the sash of Amy's robe. 

Yeah you know we're gonna win again  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again

"No…no way in HELL am I falling for him! He could be a minor for all I know!"

"_But you are, Hemmingway."_

Shit, not him…not now.

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho… yeah_

Aaron finally noticed his audience at the door and crimson ran across his face "Hey how long were you there?"

Before Mort was able to answer there was a knock at the door. Looking through the window in the kitchen he saw a police cruiser.

"Quick Aaron, hide yourself"

Once he was sure Aaron was safe he opened the door. "Sheriff, haven't we been through this before. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone"

"I'm sorry Mort but I just can't do that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O_o OOOOOOO cliffie find out what happens in the next exciting adventure of SH n H

BTW the song in this chap was Psycho by Puddle of Mudd


End file.
